


Astrophysics

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aesthetically pleasing, Celestial AU, Moon, Other, Shooting Star, galaxy, go check her out, god of destruction, her art is fantastic, i havent decided, inspired by elentori's art, pine tree, ratings are subject to change depending on what i want to add to this, space, sun - Freeform, there may be angst in future chapters though, this is supposed to be just a very calming series of oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is my Sun, and I am his Moon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A series of one-shots based off of the Celestial AU. They will all likely revolve around different celestial occurrences, such as solar eclipse, summer equinox, and so on.<br/>I do not own the AU, only the stories seen in this.<br/>(Fic inspired by http://elentori-art.tumblr.com/post/134618959872/moon-of-my-life-my-sun-and-stars )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astrophysics

Once more, the brilliant sun rose above the horizon line. The large, shimmering ball was like yarn being unwoven, the golden strings weaving into blankets of light across the surface of the planet. The sun recognized this place. He had referred to it as 'Earth'. It was his job- well, more like instinct and divine right- to raise the sun every morning. Every day he was born anew, and every dusk and evening he was struck down by the Moon. 

The Moon...

He could never quite explain that fellow. He was so distant and reserved, so fast and efficient with his work. It was but a sharp flick of his wrist and the dark cloak he bore on his back was cast over Earth. There was always a soft, pale glow illuminating around his figure, lighting up his features just enough so that it could truly be called godly. His hair was a gentle stream of penny brown plummeting downwards from his head, shaping his face with each soft curl and tangle. His eyes.. 

Oh, his eyes. How they scintillated magnificently with sharp whites and pale golds. They struck a strange combination of fear and hope within him- like he could expect a fantastical turn of events, yet at the cost of having himself struck down from the very heavens themselves. It excited and unnerved him all at once. 

Much different was the Night's appearance from his own- with his deep, caramel skin that looked like he was a drop of candied Sun. His hair was a fountain of sunshine pouring from his skin, dripping onto his face in small plumes. Both eyes were stars within their own right; perhaps the brightest to exist. A soft halo encircled around his head. To some, he was called 'God'. He preferred the name Cipher, despite the great swell of pride and cockiness that came with being called not just a god, but the God. (As untrue as it really was.) 

The day transpired by with little excitement, as it usually did. The faint trickle of royal blue seeped through the fading cracks of his brilliance. Night- or Dipper, as he sometimes called him due to his constellation birthmark located on his forehead- was slowly climbing upwards from the horizon line. His hands, each holding a pencil-like object, fluttered back and forth across the dark canvas of the night. Drawn in was each star, each moon, each little far off glimmer that could be spotted. A whole galaxy was rapidly being drawn about them. Dipper turned his head just the slightest bit towards the rapidly dying Cipher- and just for a second, they met eyes. And in that second Cipher swore he could see the tiniest of smiles arise out of the other. It suddenly made his heart race and his light flare up dramatically deep in his core. And for that one moment, the light seemed to last just a bit longer that day. 

 

Dipper once more arose out from his slumber. Another day, another birth, he mused. The whole 'born each night, killed each morning' business still didn't quite wrap around his head all too well. He technically couldn't even be killed- it was just a figure of speech, he supposed. Saying 'forced slumber' seemed like a more appropriate term for the subject. 

He reached into his cloak and grabbed two white painting brushes. Time certainly wasn't something he had at his disposal to freely waste, so haste was made as the sky was drawn upon by his skilled hands. He was never quite sure where such skill had risen from- it had been guessed that it was a buildup of previously acquired talent from each of his many past lives. A sharp reflection of gold bounced off of one of his platinum brushes, causing for his gaze to flick backwards behind him. Just over the horizon line he noticed a brightly shining man. They stared at him with such intensity and curiosity, he couldn't help but crack a smile at him. They flared up and golden light temporarily blinded Dipper, causing his eyes to shut. For a few moments they kept them glued tight. When they opened, the golden man was gone once more.

How gorgeous a sight it was to see them. Even if but for a few fleeting seconds, the sight had filled Dipper with emotions that felt so strangely different and familiar all at once. They struck chords within him and made his heart sing with vocals he didn't know it possessed. 

He hoped one day that he could meet the golden man. Even if he must wait. 

"Woah, bro bro, are you eyeing the /sun/?" A familiar voice rang out. Dipper turned his head to meet the gaze of her. 

"Shooting Star, come on. No I'm not." Dipper scoffed. He carefully held the female in his hand. She was so tiny compared to him- he sometimes feared that he'd crush her. Despite her small body, she was cloaked in something certainly very detailed. Her hair was a similar copper brown to his own, fading into a gentle pink at the very bottom. Infant stars swirled around her slightly plump figure in steady, streaking lines that lessened in number towards her feet. Her eyes were a rich blue accented by two pink irises that darted about with a childish curiosity. Towards the ends of her star-formed dress the lights were calm pinks. Her entire look as a whole suited her as much as an outfit could fit a person. 

"Dipper, you may be a god but I can tell when you're lying." Shooting Star pointed out. A halfheartedly-threatening finger was thrown upwards at him. Dipper couldn't help but chuckle a bit. He widened his eyes in surprise as the other suddenly grew their figure in size, now a bit larger than himself. "Wanna keep laughing?" She puffed out her chest and attempted to appear threatening, only for the two to erupt into fits of giggles. Stars shone much brighter all around them as a result. 

Dipper plucked one out from the sky and held it within his palm, gently toying with it back and forth for a few moments. Anyone who had yet to hold a star was truly missing out. They emitted such a friendly warmth that made you want to create a blanket from them and sleep under their radiance for the rest of eternity. Each single illuminated orb was like a child to Dipper, and he could feel each one be born, each live out their life, and each die off. Within him a thousand birthdays were had, a million funerals were planned, and a trillion more births celebrated. The feeling had at first torn him apart, made murky tears drip down his face and stain his cheeks. If it weren't for Shooting Star he would have become a mess from the very start. Gods didn't have family members and Dipper well recognized this- but she was just about the closest thing to it, and that was good enough for him.  
"I don't think you could hurt me if you tried." Dipper retorted with a soft snort. 

"Oh really? Is this a challenge I hear? Because if it is I am all up for it." She grinned wide and clenched her hands into fists. 

"Woah, woah, no! Shooting star, hold up! Remember what happened the last time we did that?" He paled a bit and threw his hands out. The last time they play-fought, they accidentally made two galaxies collide prematurely. Shooting Star tried to not think about how many countless living souls and celestial bodies they'd killed in the process. Dipper wasn't quite as fortunate. He had to deal with physically feeling the effects of their destruction. He supposed the title 'God of Destruction' really had suited Shooting Star, after all. 

It had sometimes troubled him if she would actually fully live up to her title.

"Whoops- sorry, Dippin Dot. You know how it is, with the whole 'underlying destructive tendencies' and all." She sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. She really did try to keep herself calm and composed, but everyone had their moments. 

Before he could let his next sentence be spoke, he felt a sharp tug in the back of his mind. His eyelids begun to slowly flutter back together. Day was approaching. "Is it day already?" He heard Shooting Star protest. Dipper would have loved to agree but his body was far too busy shutting down on him. It was a large inconvenience how quickly time passed for them. But being something of their level had to have its drawbacks, after all. One couldn't have one great thing without giving up another. It was all that he could do to offer up a smile to the girl before glancing over at the rising Sun. 

Gods, were they brilliant. He now saw why humans referred to the Sun as God- they truly did make the overall appearance of such. He could gaze upon them for days and never grow tired of the sight.  
As he slipped into slumber, the image of the golden man drowned his mind. And there was truly nothing else he'd rather slip away thinking of.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have anyone to check for errors, forgive me for that.  
> If you would like to do so, please contact me! 
> 
> I don't have any regular updating schedule set, and this will likely be updated as I get inspiration to write more.  
> If you have any requests, I would be elated to hear them.


End file.
